People Always Leave
by Lexilove
Summary: updated! .. i made chapter 2 .. read it lemme know what you think
1. The explanation

This is a Jeyton story. Basically about Peyton wanting Jake back after realizing she doesn't care for Lucas in that way. So let me know what you think, and let me know if I should continue. Sorry it's not that good, it's my first one.

People Always Leave. A line Peyton knew well because it applied to her life. She has had so many people leave her in her life that it was often hard for her to let someone in. Her mom had left both of them actually, and she had managed to drive away her best friend and the man she loved all because of a guy. See she thought that she loved Lucas, but she soon realized she was wrong; she did in fact love Jake even though she would always have some feelings toward Lucas. She wished there was some way she could go back in time and change what had happened. She wished that she would have stayed there with Jake, telling him how she loved him and not Lucas. And if not that, she wished that she would have never told Brooke that she had feelings for the man that had ruined their friendship before. She thought of these events as she sat on the plane wondering what she would say when she got there. Could this person forgive her, could they start from where they left off? She hoped so.

As she got off the plane she could feel her heart pounding, she was so nervous, and as she called a cab she wondered if this was the right thing to do. She remembered what happened last time she saw the love of her life, Jake. She missed him and his daughter Jenny so much. The cab driver pulled up in front of Jakes place, and she could already feel that she was at a loss for words. What was she going to say? What was he going say? How would he react? One thing was for sure, she would never know until she got in there, and talked to him. She got out of the cap, and her legs felt like they were going to give out from underneath her. Despite this feeling she approached the house and rang the doorbell. He opened the door and had such a look of shock on his face that she thought she had made a horrible mistake.

"Peyton?" he said.

"Hey Jake," she replied.

"What are your doing here?'

"I came to apologize for how we left things. I didn't mean what I said; I didn't even know what I was saying because I was asleep. I love you Jake. Not Lucas and I realize that, even if it is too late. I already lost you, and my best friend. I have made such a horrible mistake. I never should have left; I should have realized that even though I will always have feelings for Lucas, they are very small feelings. My feelings for you are so much stronger. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Look Peyton I …" he started.

"Hey Jake, I was wondering how do you turn on your shower," a women walked in to the room. Peyton did not recognize her, but she was pretty. Blonde straight hair, beautiful bright blue eyes. She was gorgeous, and Peyton suddenly realized that she was too late.

She walked away and got back into the cab that had for some reason not left yet, and drove off as Jake called after her. She never thought he would have moved on, but then again she didn't ever think she would see him again, and she was sure he thought the same thing. She wished she knew who this woman was; she wished she had stuck around to meet the woman who was taking the man she loves heart. But it was too late; she then pulled up to the motel, and got out of the car. She paid the cab driver and as he drove away, she saw a dark figure coming towards her. He had something pointy looking, almost shaped like a …… GUN! She panicked and tried to scream but nothing came out. He came closer and closer she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and she blacked out.


	2. The Ransom

Ok here it is updated. I was pretty excited to get an update out, because since it was my first one and you guys liked it I figured I would get the next chapter out fast. Let me know what you think, if you like where the stories going, I will update ASAP.

Jake sat there thinking over the events that had just happened. He never expected for Peyton to just appear like this, he never thought he would see her again. And if he did see her again, he always thought it would be awkward, and he thought that they would just have to deal with being friends because of how she felt about Lucas. He always wondered what it would be like, the moment when the women he loved would agree to be his wife, but he NEVER expected things to go the way they did. What with her asking him, and then those words, oh those words he never wanted to hear her speak. In her sleep she spoke those dreaded words "I love you Lucas." He let her go that day, and he knew that it was probably one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

"Jake, are you still thinking about that girl who came by here before. Because if you are, I wouldn't be too worried, I think everything will work out for you two," the women who had so randomly appeared as Peyton was apologizing.

"You don't understand Jen; she doesn't realize this was all one huge misunderstanding. Now I not only don't know where she is, but I don't know if she will ever speak to me again."

"That's right Jake; it was all one huge misunderstanding. Just explain to her that I am your sister and nothing more obviously."

"Yeah, sure, that would be great. There's only one problem, I have to know where she is in order to tell her that!"

"Just trying to help," his sister said getting angry now.

"Yeah well don't. You know what I am going to go and try to find her," and with that he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Man Jenny, I don't think I have ever seen your father so upset over a girl. He must really love her," his sister said to her brother's daughter, as they watched him get in the car and drive off.

When Peyton awoke, she was in a dark room, and pretty confused. She couldn't remember anything, the last thing she remembers was getting out of the car, and the rest is just blank. When she sat up she realized that she was in a dark basement, and on a nasty, uncomfortable mattress. She wanted to get up but she had such a headache, and had an insane pain in her stomach. She felt like she was going to be sick, she then realized that her cell phone and wallet were missing. She soon began she was bleeding slightly from the back of her head, and she began to think she was abducted. Suddenly she heard a door open coming from the other side of the room, and an unkempt looking man came down the stairs. He looked and smelt like he hadn't bathed in weeks.

"Do you know where you are," the man asked.

"No."

"Do you remember anything from the past few hours?"

"No, the last thing I remember is getting out of the cab at the motel. What happened? Where am I? And what do you want with me?"

"I don't think you want to know what happened. As for where you are, I can't say. And as for why you're here, unless I get $1,000,000 by Friday, you will die."

"Friday? But that only gives us a week. How is someone, especially someone I know supposed to come up with that much money in a week," she said shocked.

"That's not my problem, all I know is it better be here by then, or you know.." and the man made the move, the move when you draw your finger across your neck. For those who don't know, basically it means death. And that was obviously not a good thing.

_Ring Ring. Ring Ring._

"Hello."

"Brooke, its Jake. I was just wondering have you by any chance heard from Peyton in the last few hours."

"No, can't say I have, and can't say that's a bad thing!"

"Oh sorry I just thought that since you guys are best friends she would have already told you what happened," he said.

"Actually we're not best friends anymore, why what did the little back stabber do now?"

"Nothing, just a big misunderstanding. Look Brooke, I know you and Peyton may not be friends anymore, but I think she may be in big trouble, she is not answering her cell phone, and since I took down the license plate of the cab driver who took her here I tried to speak with him."

"So," she said sarcastically.

"So, he said that he dropped her off at a motel, and when I went to the motel, she wasn't there, and the motel person said he didn't see anyone who fit my description. But not only that but I found blood on the ground in the parking lot. I think she might be in trouble Brooke. Please you've got to help me," he pleaded.

"Fine I'll try calling her. But that's it, I'm sure she's fine," she said not exactly thrilled that she had to call her ex-best friend.

Brooke hesitantly dialed her cell phone number, and a man answered.

"Hello Brooke," the man said.

"Who is this?"

"That's not important, what is important is your calling for goldy locks right?"

"What did you do to her," Brooke was actually starting to worry. As much as she didn't like Peyton, she hoped she was okay.

"Nothing. Yet that is. Listen sweetheart, I'm in need of a large sum of money. I'll make a deal with you, get me $1,000,000 by Friday or goldy locks dies!"


End file.
